


Tea Time

by notenoughtogivebread



Series: Klaine Advent 2015 [18]
Category: Glee
Genre: Episode: s06e08 A Wedding, F/F, M/M, Vogue office, wedding video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9146743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notenoughtogivebread/pseuds/notenoughtogivebread
Summary: Written for Klaine Advent 2015 prompt: vow. Isabelle Wright learns something interesting over morning tea.606 words; Kurt and Blaine, Santana and Brittany are present only via video.





	

She was having her morning tea break—“elevenses”, the curly-haired Irish girl (Maeve? Or Naeve? Something like that) who was her newest intern–called it. It didn’t need a name for Isabelle. It was just that much needed break when a 7 a.m. meeting lasted until 10 and her assistant, this one the ever-present Chase, met her outside the door of the conference room with a checklist of absolute priority tasks that COULDN’T be delegated. (And that was true. If they could have been, he would have taken care of it. It’s why she kept him close.) 

It was Chase who brought in the tea service at 11:15, Chase who took her hands and pulled her out from behind her desk and settled her on her office loveseat (there’s no point in calling Terenzio before noon anyway and he was right; she did deserve a reward). And it was Chase who brought her those lovely vanilla scones she so loved, still warm. He really was a treasure. 

She slipped out of her Manolos and rested her head back on the top of the pillow he pushed under her neck, longing for just a few minutes of blessed sleep. But Chase was still here, fussing with that MacBook, cueing something up. “Oh, honey, I wasn’t planning on this being a WORKING tea break,” she groaned, lowering her feet to the floor. 

“Oh, no, Ms. Wright. It certainly isn’t. I found something amusing—no, sweet—on your Facebook feed. Well, it’s on mine, too, but—oh, just watch.” 

It was a barn, festooned with tiny twinkle lights and big white bows. A wedding, then? Wait, was that Kurt, _their_ Kurt, escorting that bride down the aisle? Isabelle leaned forward eagerly and patted the seat next to her, inviting Chase to join her. 

He sat, perched on the edge, excited, warming his hands on a cup of Starbucks coffee. “I thought you’d want to see. He looks well, don’t you think? Much better than this summer, I’d say.” 

“Looks well? Please? That tux is from the Caten boys’ latest collection; he looks _fabulous._ But who is the bride?” she asked. 

“Oh—the title of the video is _Brittany and Santana’s Wedding Day._ I suppose that’s Brittany.” 

“And here comes another bride—yes, she must be Santana.” 

Chase hummed in agreement. “Her escort is quite handsome too. I like the contrasts—the dark and the light. They’ve done a nice job with the—rustic setting.” 

Her attention drawn to the young man in meticulously crafted Brooks Brothers, Isabelle suddenly gasped. “Oh, Chase! That’s—that’s Kurt’s _Blaine!”_ She gripped onto his arm as she followed the couple’s slow progress up the aisle. And when Blaine handed Santana onto the dais and then took his place next to Kurt, she nearly squealed in delight. 

“I knew Kurt had an ulterior motive in going home to Ohio for his internship. Presumably he has been mending the relationship all along.” She kept her hand on Chase’s arm all through the four-part vows, and she was afraid that she had damaged the fabric of his very nice Thom Browne jacket at the quiet repetition of “I’m a work in progress.” 

She took the tissue he pressed into her hand and then the fresh cup of tea he poured, and drew her legs back up, nibbling on a scone as the strains of “At Last” played on the laptop. “Chase, could you be a dear…” but he was already dialing Kurt’s number. This was turning out to be a better tea break than expected.


End file.
